


Vulpix in the Hand

by ImKnotQueen



Series: In The Hand [1]
Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Character Development, Crossover, Families of Choice, Feels, Male Friendship, Multi, Pokemon Battle, Rare Pairings, Returning Home, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Growing up, Naruto swore he would never return to Konoha but his longtime traveling companions, Zabuza and Haku are no longer allowing him the option.Now, he's expected to face his literal and figurative demons as he works toward establishing a life, proving his worth, and becoming Hokage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either fandom or its presented characters. 
> 
> Every character and story arc won't be canon compliant as some will change to fit the story or receive better-deserved development. Every single Pokemon won't be tagged as that would be a mess. I intend on covering this by seasons and hope that you all enjoy.

Ichiraku Ramen hasn't changed from what he can see. Ayame sighs, relieved as the drunken customers stumble from the restaurant. Meowth lounges on the ground, searching for any dropped coins. Chansey can be heard humming as she collects bowls, minding the egg in her pouch. Zabuza searches his expression with the same scrutiny he saves for deciding whether any enemy is truly dead.

“Well, is this the place? I'm going to eat something other than berries and twigs tonight. You're the one choosing whether we do this legally or not.”

Naruto hugs Vulpix closer to his chest. Giving his opinion doesn't matter too much considering his guardian will do whatever suits the situation. Chewing on his cheek is answer enough for Zabuza who eagerly hurries ahead. Haku, having more time with these moods, nudges him until he refocuses. 

“I know you're hungry, Naruto. A forest can only offer so much, especially when you give most over to the Pokémon.” Haku’s brow is pinched, worry evident in the way he nudges him upright. “Come, we should have something and you do miss ramen.”

Ayame’s greeting has less enthusiasm now, warning Zabuza the kitchen will be closing soon. Her new tone lacks any customer service warmth. Vulpix cocks her head, waiting for the decision with patience even with a fiercely growling stomach. Digging into their rations remains an option, but he's hungry and he owes them an explanation. 

“I'm not ready,” he agrees. “I am hungry though.” 

Zabuza takes his time scanning the menu, unbothered with the frustrated stares by Ayame and Teuchi. Her expression changes from frustrated exhaustion into uncertainty, even squinting and pinching her wrist until turns an angry pink. Teuchi's expression mimics his daughter's, shallow breaths echoing in the small space. Zabuza motions for the Haku and Naruto to sit down on either side of him. 

“I promise to explain,” he says hurriedly. “You both deserve explanations, but could it wait? I promise that we have money.” 

Teuchi waves his offer away with a somewhat shaky hand. “I have a forgiveness policy for certain customers. I expect a full explanation once you're fed though.” 

Food, sharing it in particular, has become as normal as training together. Haku expertly navigates, making certain Zabuza receives the best pieces from the ramen. Zabuza picks, he always does when sharing a meal no matter how large, insisting the two indulge for once. Naruto, long accustomed to real hunger ignores his stomach protesting as he gives another mouthful to Vulpix. 

Ayame and Teuchi wait for some signal either visual or verbal which demand more. Finally, Vulpix nudges the emptied bowl forward and circles around until she lies down in her trainer's lap. Naruto gives her an affectionate stroke, lowering his voice when he speaks. 

“I want to know for our safety. Has the ban on fox Pokémon been upheld?” Even with a lowered voice, her ears perk up. “I'll remain on the outskirts should it be necessary but...

Zabuza gruffly clears his throat. “You owe an explanation first. Go ahead and start from the beginning.”

Neither interrupts as he recounts his time away from Konoha, sharing even the grim and gory pieces. Scars remain beneath his sleeves and high collar. Giving details is one thing. He won't show them just yet. He is somewhere between describing impromptu surgery for a hernia and sterilizing weapons when Haku squeezes his wrist. 

Ayame and Tenchi have heard enough. Chansey offers them ice water, ushering them toward chairs with obvious concern on her face. Already, she's ordering everyone else around to grab this and that. Ayame hushes her with a hand atop her head and a weak smile. 

“You were supposed to be on break five minutes ago,” she says quietly. “Everyone over here is okay. I expected worse? I don't mean what you went through wasn't gruesome. You disappeared without any warning, though and no matter how much we searched, we could not find any signs. Eventually, we began assuming the worst…” 

Haku and Zabuza give her a level stare. Civilians will never understand. Ayame is lucky to hear what she does from the patrons that come in. Anything she hears does not follow her home and creep into her dreams, chasing her through the night and well into the morning. Naruto shrugs, unbothered with her inability to understand and his companion's frustration. 

“I didn't have much time considering the circumstances,” he says. “Escaping quickly was the best option, especially when the ban regarding fox Pokémon passed.” 

Teuchi nods, putting a hand over his daughters. “I apologize that we weren't more aware or able to assist you. Is there anything we can do now?” 

“First, I need to know what happened regarding the ban.” 

“Rules have changed with the ban no longer in place. However, stricter rules have since replaced it.” Teuchi begins ticking off on his fingers. “Anyone wishing to establish residency must prove themselves a skilled trainer. You will engage in battle, typically with a randomly chosen person. From there, residents must secure work and provide for themselves.”

Zabuza leans forward with a grin spreading across his face. “We could live in the woods, then? We could benefit from what it has to offer until we found somewhere better?”

“We don't have any rules against it.”

“Training can begin tomorrow then.”

-

A camp alongside the river has been their temporary home ever since arriving. No sooner than Vulpix is put down does she march over to their dead fire and light it. It is a signal for the other Pokémon either lingering beneath the water or somewhere among the trees that their trainers have returned. 

Gyarados has no qualms about making his frustrations known, roaring with dissatisfaction until the tree branches begin to shake. 

“Hush,” Zabuza snaps, returning the glare with equal viciousness. “Someone challenged me to raise you from a Magikarp. I raised you just for you to become an ingrate. Do you even want to train tomorrow?” 

Gyarados quiets and lowers his massive head, carefully pressing it against Zabuza. Even in a calmer state, his apology noises border on upsettingly loud. Nevertheless, his efforts are appreciated and his other Pokémon slowly drift over. Marshadow hovers on the water's edge, one arm raised to cling to Zabuza’s pant leg as he distributes their rationed dinner. Haku watches the process with a rare serene expression, taking his time as he moves toward the increasingly impatient Dewgong bobbing in the water. 

“I assume you behaved?” Haku's hand glides over slick cool fur. “I would ask Vulpix but he has lost interest in us.” 

No matter how frequently it happens, Naruto still marvels over the bond which their Vulpix share. Grooming one another beside the fire is more interesting than joining the nighttime ruckus. A satisfied purring rumbles through the campsite, his lullaby for tonight as he sets up his bedroll. Haku watches him, huffing slightly as Dewgong hoists themselves onto his lap.

“Naruto, how do battles work in Konoha? Have you ever engaged in an official one?” 

“I haven't done any official Pokémon battles here,” he warns. “Sometimes, people could buy tickets to watch official battles but those were too expensive. The Nara family has an area designated for battles which can change to suit the trainers. I assume we will be there…” 

“You can try and sleep in tomorrow.” Zabuza steps away as Gyrados dives back beneath the water. “I'll allow you an hour. We have to train though.” 

Naruto focuses on messing with the blanket. He doesn't have to hear any more. He is already planning a strategy, already planning how to win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto faces Tsunade and learns who his opponent will be in the upcoming battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'Naruto' or 'Pokémon' nor am I profiting from this.

Konoha’s gossip line moves quicker than blood pouring from a head wound. Zabuza presents them with the choice to either remain in camp or join him on errands. Haku, without consideration, opts for the latter, leaving Naruto to guard the campsite. People either know he's returned or is making sure to spread the news. Chatot gathers together in the trees and moves along the branches, recounting the gossip and mimicking Pokémon noises. 

Naruto remains quiet as he canvases the campsite, searching for a new chore. Giving any response will just encourage them. Worse, anything he says could later be repeated to the wrong person. Whether the voices are male or female, he can't decide but it does not matter when each gossiping bird repeats the same thing. Returning has caused quite a commotion among the community. People are upset over his traveling companions, especially the demon who keeps scaring children. Upcoming battles in the Nara compound have been closed to the public until further notice per hokage's orders. Without a response, the group becomes bored and takes off, silencing the campsite again. 

Relieved, he gives the campsite one more check and returns to his bedroll. Vulpix moves to give him just enough space to be comfortable, unwilling to give up anymore with all the training she's done. A nap, tempting as it is, won't happen. Naruto settles for stretching until the aches are forgotten, sighing, relieved as things pop and move back into the correct places. For his efforts, the peace is short-lived. Vulpix wakes with a start, nose, and ears twitching as she scans the surrounding area. Naruto reaches for his ankle as her lip curls back to expose her teeth. 

Whatever the threat, it has enough sense to pause and try reassurance, “I do not mean to approach you as an enemy. I have been tasked with escorting you to the hokage as she wishes to avoid further gossip. I would have brought your companion, Zabuza, but he remains in negotiations…”

Neither moves from their defensive stance, even as the man comes forward. Dark hair frames his face, disturbed by the long strip of bandage running over his nose. Teddiursa hangs around his shoulders, one paw in their mouth, which it suckles on with fierce determination. 

“I didn't intend on approaching you in such a manner. You chose an extremely secure location which is difficult for even the experienced to navigate,” he says and tries a tentative smile. “Kotetsu is the name, seems only right to have introductions.”

Naruto nods but makes no efforts toward getting up. “I won't go without my Pokémon. I know Haku and Zabuza didn't leave camp without theirs. You can even hear Gyarados roaring from here.”

Kotetsu grimaces as it echoes, a dull roar but still enough to hear. “You're welcome to bring whatever you wish. Now, is there an easier way to get out of here?”

“I’ll show you one way. In exchange, I want you to take me through the least public pathway.” 

-

Kotetsu tries making conversation but it remains one-sided. Teddiursa chances backward glances, curious as their guests linger behind. Among his rules, Zabuza forbids hovering without reason and falling behind for distractions. Going over their rules lacks its usual comfort when he reaches the stairs Kotetsu promises to take them to the hokage's office. 

“I should warn you,” he says, quiet and careful. “I don't know her complete plans. I know she wanted to have you each meet with the competitors that have been selected but changed her mind. From what I understand, you've been training with little rest?”

He is digging for information, something he can later use as leverage. Someone, either Zabuza or Haku will be facing him. 

“I manage just fine,” Naruto replies evenly. “Train with Zabuza enough and it no longer bothers you. Vulpix, into your Pokéball until we know who's here.”

For all their time training and traveling together, nothing prepares him for the emotions. Zabuza has taken over a corner with Gyarados and Lapras practically concealing him from view. Honedge remains with its deep blue ribbon tied around Zabuza's wrist, a promise that it won't stray from him. Haku, masked, goes back and forth between running a hand over the agitated Pokémon and turning towards Zabuza. Across the room, men and women hover close together. Kotetsu hesitates hurries to join them, throwing a somewhat apologetic glance over his shoulder. 

“I imagine negotiations haven't budged?” Naruto asks. “Haku, is this better or worse than when we negotiated the bridge situation?” 

“Worse.”

Getting a private room takes little time with his promise to make Zabuza more compliant. Haku watches the argument with no intentions on intervening. It is, entertainment and neither is causing any destruction yet. In a rare display, Naruto crosses his arms over his chest and gives Zabuza a vicious scowl. 

“I know what you're doing, Zabuza.” Naruto lowers his voice. “You never claim to have a complete team. You always research and go with whatever will intimidate the enemy. I insist on you returning them and turning the focus onto negotiations.”

Zabuza raises his fingers with the Pokéballs and gives him an even stare. “Honedge remains with us. I refuse to take any further commands until you answer something. Tonight, we view the battlefield. You have to be willing to battle whoever is chosen because we aren't being given substitutions. Do you have any problems going up against a friend?” 

“I never had any friends, Zabuza. I'll battle whoever is chosen without a complaint and win.” 

Honedge tightens its grip around Zabuza's wrist. “I expect you to keep the promise. I'll do whatever negotiations these people want now.”

Haku raises a hand as the two moves for the door. “Naruto -- the hokage wanted to have a private conversation with you.” 

-

A chair has been placed across from her desk. Paperwork has been cleared along with the excess guards. Naruto puts a hand to his waist, searching the room for any signs that she owns a Pokémon. 

“I put the chair out for a reason,” she says, assessing him with warm brown eyes. “ You have caused quite the commotion by returning, especially when people assumed you were dead. Care to explain your reason for leaving in the first place?” 

“I never had any reason to stay here.” 

Her eyes cool. “I won't accept that answer. You better come up with something else.” 

“Hiruzen Sarutobi knows the reason.” Naruto takes a shaky breath. “You can speak with the Nara family, too.” 

“I've already spoken with them. Shikamaru Nara gifted you with that Vulpix, then? I have the notes from our conversation in this draw. Here we go: uncertain how many kits were in the litter. An extensive search discovered illegal traps. It appears as though the sole survivor is the runt, considering her tail has not changed color or split.” 

“I know her story,” he snaps. “I stayed up warming bottles and practically overheating because she couldn't control her body temperature yet.”

Naruto reaches for his waist where she rests in her Pokéball but does not remove her. 

“I won't push any further tonight,” she promises. “I expect to hear the story from you rather than what everyone else has to say. Have you prepared for tomorrow morning?” 

“Zabuza has trained us well. Am I allowed to know who my opponent is?” 

“Umino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone leaving kudos, bookmarks, and comments. I am recovering from an upper respiratory infection, which has had an extremely negative impact on my mental health. 
> 
> Couple this with removing a toxic person? I am a wee bit of a mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes back to the Nara compound and makes a promise among his companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'Naruto' or 'Pokémon' nor am I profiting from this.

An aggressive note decorates the Nara compound entrance. No one except for the competitors is welcome inside. Someone unbiased has volunteered to oversee battles. Anyone to bombard them with unsolicited questions will promptly be receiving a deer antler up the nose. Naruto considers and then squishes his urge to remove it and rush back to camp where his companions can appreciate the humor. Zabuza won't appreciate being woken up, especially when he worked a deal between them. An early departure was fine — under the condition, he was undisturbed, allowed to arrive at the specified time. 

Naruto knocks and takes a step back, uninterested in receiving a wrongful bruise from whoever answers. From what he can see, no one is even awake to prepare their businesses for the day. A small bird hops along the ground, pecking in search for breakfast. Insects whine, still too heavy with moisture to take off even with the bird and Vulpix trying to catch them between her paws. 

“I don't know how much you remember.” Naruto crouches down, sparing a grasshopper from becoming his Pokemon’s morning snack. “You were born here. Don't chase their deer or Pokemon, no matter how tempting it might be. I wouldn’t have you were it not for them.” 

Her excitement slows but does not completely cease as the entrance creaks open. Yoshino Nara has prepared her harshest scowl and voice for whoever has dared ignore her sign. Her mouth opens, closes. 

“I know we're early,” he says. “Haku and Zabuza intend on arriving later. I don't have any special requests or want to see the battlefield early. I just wanted her to see where she was born and whether it can draw any memories for her.” 

“You're welcome to come in. I can't show you much right now as things are being prepared for this morning. You are more than welcome to come inside under one condition..” Her mouth twists into what he assumes must be her version of a smile. “Everyone has been offering their perspective ever since you returned. What is the right version?”

“I have to know something first.” Naruto pats his leg, drawing Vulpix away from her pouncing game with some reluctance. “I can remember someone from my time living here. We were never close -- but he was helpful when he could be. Mizuki hasn't moved from Konoha, right?” 

“What reason would he have to move?” Yoshino motions for him to come in. “Mizuki's going to be overseeing the battles this morning.” 

“Remember, we are going to be on our best behavior here.” Naruto lowers his voice to keep her from hearing as he follows her into the compound. “We can save it for when we see Mizuki one-on-one again.” 

Yoshino guides him through what she refers to as the uninterested tourist path. Everything else has been quarantined with the preparations and she insists on being a proper hostess, going through the property and making certain he has the chance to admire the nature. Each deer he encounters remains at a wary distance. Occasionally, he sees some bug Pokémon, perched among the high branches. Eventually, he begins hearing two voices, overlapping with one another. Even with time having aged and distanced them, he recognizes Shikamaru’s sighs and complaints. Shikaku sprinkles feed on the ground and watch his complaining son with an amused expression. Yoshino hushes his complaining and sobers her partner up with a harsh look. 

“I have a challenger with me,” she says and gestures toward them. “Shikaku will never admit it, but he was highly worried about how she would fair with being the runt. Look, her tail has split and her coat has come in beautifully. You no longer have to worry.” 

An embarrassed pink crawls over his neck and over his scarred face. “You were just as worried. Will she be participating in the battle this morning?” 

“I'd give anything to show off her battling ability. Unfortunately, she has been exhausted by traveling.” Naruto gives him a grin. “You will get to see Haku use his. Have you ever seen a pure white one?” 

“Keep the reaction under control.” Shikamaru puts a hand over his father's mouth. “You're going to scare the entire deer population again. Is there any other surprises, because he gets excited over seeing new Pokémon...” 

“A surprise is no longer a surprise when spoiled.” 

Later, he almost regrets the decision to withhold the surprise. Shikaku has an ear-splitting reaction upon seeing the two Pokémon snuggle following a shared breakfast. 

-

A fifteen-minute intermission takes place once breakfast is over. Yoshino separates them into two groups: challengers and challenge recipients, putting them into different rooms with explicit rules that attempting to view the battlefield prior to their match will be considered an automatic forfeit. Haku glances around the room, gives his hair another check and stares him down. 

“You seem far too calm for this.” Haku shrugs when he arches his eyebrows. “I expect anyone would be nervous going up against their former teacher, no matter what their relationship with one another was. Iruka never cared for you, right?” 

Zabuza watches but makes no attempts to intervene. Neither will engage in a complete argument prior to a battle. Warming each other up with some nitpicking is acceptable. 

“I have other concerns.” Giving him a level stare is not enough to turn him away. “I can present them one-by-one or explain everything individually for you. Which would you prefer?” 

“Can I receive an answer now? Otherwise, Zabuza will make us learn how to speak with a massive sword through the stomach, down our throats…” Haku waits for them to snort with aborted laughter. “Wherever he so chooses to put his sword.”

“I promise to share on a condition.” Naruto raises his fingers. “One person in our group has to win for us to earn the right to live here; we aren't familiar with this battlefield or its rules. For each match won, I'll give a detail. Win every match and I'll share whatever you want to know.” 

Zabuza pushes his hand down with a curse. “Never make a deal where you doubt my ability. I'm going to win and you'll be sharing whatever I request.” 

“I'm ready to see those abilities then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every single reader, comment, kudos, and bookmark. 
> 
> Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto faces off against Iruka with a somewhat dirty tactic and meets another Konoha resident lost on the road of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'Naruto' or 'Pokémon'.

Waiting does nothing except for turn his anxiety into raw frustration. Zabuza watches the door as though scowling can force it to open up sooner. The irritation will serve him well, especially when his team senses it. Haku volunteers to be the calm one, for now, sitting with his hands in his lap and waiting for their summon. Finally, the knock comes and Yoshino is taking them into the arena reserved for battles.

“I feel it appropriate to warn you,” she says. “Konoha rules require proctors be present during the exam. You aren't being scored on anything but it is to prevent cheating from either the challenger or their opponent. You have seats reversed to watch the battle away from a few rows away from the proctors for comfort, but everything is still monitored.” 

Naruto gives no consideration for any proctors or other spare bodies that might be watching. He marvels over the arena, specifically the battlefields rocky terrain. Anyone who falls won't have their landing cushioned by grass or sand. Nowhere to camouflage either unless their coloring is a precise match. 

“I'm up first right?” Haku's tone betrays his excitement. “I already have my team prepared.”

Yoshino motions for him to follow her but stops short. “I'll show you to the challenger side in just a moment. You can reach seating from here. Just continue forward until you reach the stairs and Shikaku will take over from there.” 

Any conversation the proctors might have been having ceases when he and Zabuza come up the stairs. Everyone has the decency to keep their eyes forward rather than trying to sneak glances. Zabuza pushes him into the first available chair, sitting down with a hard thud, and watching the challenger’s stand. Haku doesn't publicly display his nerves, greeting his opponent with a polite albeit stiff smile. He doesn't even give the opponent a glance when he sees the silver hair appear.

Naruto makes a panicked grab for something, anything to ground him and finds Zabuza's wrist. He has to breathe. Soon, everyone will be turning their attention toward them. Try as he might, he can't get a breath in. 

“Easy,” Zabuza orders. “He's going over the rules for everyone. We each engage in a one-on-one battle with whatever Pokémon is chosen. Either person can make a substitution and it ends whenever one can no longer battle. I won't let him near you.”

Neither tries making it into a promise. For now, the most he can do is provide reassurance nothing will happen with this many people around and insistence that he focus on the matches. 

Haku's opponent, a man named Izumo is familiar to the proctors, drawing encouraging cheers and claps as he puts his first Pokémon, Combee. Haku already has the advantage but no nerves are shown when he calls Dewgong out. Mizuki raises his hand and the battle commences. 

Combee jets around the rocks, pausing long enough to peek at his opponent, waiting for a command. Dewgongs tail slaps against the ground, upsetting some pebbles. Finally, Haku gives the first order. 

“Dewgong, allow Combee to come as close as it wants.” 

“You heard their invitation, Combee.” Izumo's grin elicits a groan from Zabuza and head shake from Naruto. “Use gust once you're closer.” 

Combee buzzes, louder and louder the quicker he moves throughout the arena. Naruto watches Haku's hands tucked behind his back. Nine more seconds and he can give the command. Even as the Combee buzzes around his head, showboating, he uses the same collected tone. 

“Dewgong, use aurora beam.” 

“Combee, watch out!” 

Dewgong aims first for the battlefield, coating it with ice as their opponent continues his panicked dodging. “Now, aim for Combee.” 

Striking one wing is enough to throw him off balance. Dewgong puts their fins against the ground, rocking their body back and forth for momentum and then launching themselves across the ice. Combee's attempts at dodging are in vain as Dewgong picks up speed and rams into them with their horn, pushing forward until they mash into a rock. Everyone cranes their neck, searching for any sign of the winner. Finally, Dewgong rises up, punctuating their victory by clapping their fins together. 

Zabuza gives him a hard nudge to his side. 

“You're up next,” he warns. “Do you have a battle plan ready?” 

“I have a plan, but it requires a dirty trick.” Naruto looks away from the arena. “I'm remaining within the rules given it's his ability. Besides, we’re expected to prove our abilities, right?” 

“You better win with whatever this trick is.” 

-

A battlefield covered with grass won't service him much better given how poorly fire-types blend in with green. From a distance, it appears his former teacher has not changed much. Everyone in the crowd remains quiet as Mizuki repeats the rules. Glancing toward Haku and Zabuza for reassurance is tempting, but he does not dare move from his stand. Quilava waits outside their Pokéball with flames on display. 

Already, he's indicated weakness with his fear, but his voice remains steady when he urges Quilava onto the battlefield. 

“You shouldn't be so scared.” Naruto reaches for his waist. “I'm not even using Vulpix for this battle. Come on, Zorua.” 

Iruka's grip on the stand tightens ever so slightly as he tosses the ball up and down in his hand. “I know Zorua's ability. Their illusion is nothing more than a jutsu, really.” 

Iruka's words are worthless when Zorua appears on the field as a child, frightened and covered with soot. Any confidence, real or feigned is worthless when anyone can see how his grip tightens and his Adam's apple bobs up and down. He counts ten seconds, twenty, which morphs into a minute. Mizuki glances between the two competitors and raises his hand in warning. 

“Either Quilava must make a move or it will be considered forfeiting the match,” he says. “I leave the choice up to you, Iruka. You can continue the battle or call on a substitution.” 

Iruka returns Quilava without a word and exits the arena. Naruto motions for Zorua, now in his original form to return to his side. Right now, he could use a breather and exits the arena. Circling the Nara compound doesn't provide him with the same comfort that swimming or training does, but its better than being stuck in a seat. 

On his third lap, extra footsteps join them with no real efforts to hide. A bright orange book sits tucked beneath his arm. Its a sharp contrast to the shock of silvery white hair. Naruto has seen much darker, far more frightening eyes than his, but the intent in his is unreadable. Zorua pins his ears back, coming before naruto and leaning against his legs. 

“You needn't use any illusions this time,” he says, raising a hand. “I just wanted to check on our new Konoha resident, given two have won their battles. You used a rather dirty tactic.” 

“I would have used the same tactic on anyone who deserved it. He was unlucky.” 

“Do you have other methods I should know about or residents who should be aware?” 

“Anyone to receive such a dirty trick deserves it. Come on, Zorua, we should go back before Zabuza sends Haku searching for us.” 

“Could I offer my services? An escort back and we can discuss our battle methods.” 

“Another time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iruka's reason for owning a Quilava: is covered with non-flammable fur, which can withstand any fire attack. Should you ever be curious as to how come a specific Pokémon was chosen, feel free to ask. 
> 
> Originally, I intended on them having two battles each, but my mental health has crashed hard and this was easier...
> 
> As always, I appreciate every single reader, bookmark, comment, and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single reader, bookmark, comment, and kudos! 
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
